Up There
by ajaidreamaway
Summary: Jade tricks Cat into watching some scary movies. Short fluffy Cade one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Credit to VersaEmerge for the title.**_

* * *

Jade West was currently setting up her living room for the movie marathon with Cat Valentine, her best friend. Cat had assumed that they'd be watching cute Disney films, but she couldn't be further from the truth. Jade smirked to herself as she set out a few of her favourite horror films; _The Scissoring_, _The Shining _and _Saw_.

Jade had just finished popping the popcorn when there was an energetic rhythm of knocks on the door, she smiled evilly as she opened her front door.

"Hi, Jade!" The hyper red-head greeted, bounding into the house to hug her best friend.

"Hey, Cat." Jade had a quick peek into the overnight bag Cat had bought, she could pick out a few films (_Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid _and _Indiana Jones_ to name a few), a wash bag, pyjamas and a lot of candy. "Do you mind getting the popcorn and drinks while I put the first film in?" Jade asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Sure. Ooh, can we watch _The Little Mermaid_ first?"

"Okay." Jade waited until Cat was out of sight, she pulled Cat's Disney movies out and set them on the coffee table. Then, instead of putting the desired film into the DVD slot, Jade opted for _The Scissoring_. She sniggered quietly to herself as Cat walked in, setting the buttery snacks onto the table with the drinks.

"Wait," Cat muttered, most likely to herself, as the movie began playing. "This isn't T-" She cut herself off by squealing in fright, covering her eyes. She could recognise the opening scene to Jade's favourite film from a mile off, she was there when Jade had first seen it in the theatre.

"Come on, Cat. Don't be such a baby." Jade teased, she enjoyed getting Cat's reactions as she didn't hold a grudge, Cat was ready to accept Jade's apology within a heartbeat if it meant getting her approval.

"No! You said we could watch Disney." Cat whined, her voice came out slightly muffled due to the pillow covering her face.

"Yeah, well. I lied." Jade shrugged, chuckling sinisterly as Tawny Walkerblack began her transition to an undead.

* * *

"Oh come on, Cat. It wasn't that bad." Jade rolled her eyes, Cat had made Jade stay in the bathroom with her while she brushed her teeth.

"Yes it was!" Cat complained, rinsing toothpaste out of her mouth. "You lied to me." She pouted, turning to her friend.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Jade said sincerely. She loved teasing Cat playfully, but at the same time, she didn't like to upset her.

"It's okay!" Cat perked up, skipping out of the bathroom. Jade followed her out.

"Are you sure you're fine with that blow-up mattress?" Jade asked Cat, frowning slightly.

"Yes. Look, it's pink!" She giggled.

"I can see." Jade nodded, too tired to try and entertain her best friend. "I'm going to switch the light out now," She warned, "Are you in bed?" Sometimes, the key to getting Cat to calm down was treating her like a child.

"Yep!" Jade pulled the light switch, causing the black room to somehow become darker.

* * *

"Jade." A voice whispered, Jade groaned and turned over to the voice. She noticed her alarm clock in the background; _2:47AM_. Jade could just about make out Cat's shape beside her.

"What is it?" She asked, yawning.

"I'm scared." Cat murmured, Jade could just imagine her full lips quivering with fear.

"Why?" Jade asked obliviously.

"I don't wanna get scissored." It took a lot of self-control on Jade's behalf to not burst out laughing, Cat was clueless to most innuendos.

"You won't, it was just a movie." It was hard for Jade to be reassuring this early in the morning.

There was silence for a minute or so before Cat spoke up again, "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" Jade groaned slightly.

"Fine." She huffed but moved up, she felt Cat's warm body slide beside her own. "You okay now?"

"Not really, I feel like there's something up there. It's watching us." Cat wandered, her voice cracking every so often.

"You're being ridiculous. Look, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Jade said, turning to face Cat. "I promise."

"Okay." Cat nodded, shifting round in the bed. Jade could tell she wasn't sure, she rolled her eyes slightly before cuddling into the back of Cat's body, wrapping her arms securely around her waist.

"Better now?" She asked.

"Definitely." Cat giggled.

* * *

**Just a little idea I've had in my head for a while now, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review and stuff, it makes me happy! :)**


End file.
